Cupid's Little Helper
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: Cupid gets help from one young first season digidestined, and his BATPIG! Please, no Tai/Sora fanatics! You won't like this story! And here's my warning: STRAIGHT FIC!! If you do not like straight couples, don't read it! okay sot there's yaoi for like two


Author's note: Here it is. My first romance story. It has a lot of humor in it, I hope. If you all don't like it then falling out of my chair, having another chair nearly crush my pinkie toe, and a half dozen other injures while writing was all for nothing. A HUGE hug to everyone that reviews this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!! sadly....  
  
  
TK yawned as he look about him. He and Patamon were up late watching the sky. They had found a nice clearing and Matt let them stay up.  
  
"Good morning, Patamon," TK said to his small friend at his side.  
  
"Hi! Hey, what is that?" Patamon said looking behind TK.  
  
"What?" TK turned around and found a beautifully wrapped box.  
  
"It's a present. I wonder who it is for," TK got up and walked over to it. He looked at the small tag on the box, "It's for me! It reads, To: TK. From:A Friend. Hey, maybe it's from Santa."  
  
"Who's Santa?" Patamon asked as TK started to unwrap the box.  
  
"He's a jolly old guy that gives presents to good little kids."  
  
"Oh," Patamon said not understanding any of it.  
  
Inside the large box was a bow and arrow kit, "What kinda present is this?"  
  
Patamon looked in the box, "There's another note."  
  
TK picked up the note and read it, "Have fun with the love arrows."  
  
"What are love arrows?" Patamon wondered.  
  
"Cupid was a little baby angel that had love arrows. If you hit a person they fell in love with the first person they saw," TK started to get excited, "Oh boy, this is great."  
  
"Why is that, TK?"  
  
"Because... can you keep a secret?" TK asked looking over his shoulder to see no one.  
  
"Yes," Patamon asked, still confused.  
  
"Well, I kinda like Kari," TK admitted.  
  
Patamon thought about this and then smiled, "I'm happy for you, TK!"  
  
TK sighed and looked at his bow, "But she doesn't like me, I know it! With these things," He picked up the bow and started to walk to the others, "I can have her like me."  
  
Patamon jumped up and flew after TK, "How are we going to do that?"  
  
"With the love arrows, silly," TK said.  
  
Patamon settled on TK's head and thought. He didn't fully understand this whole thing but he knew he better follow along and make sure he didn't do any thing bad.  
  
TK glanced up and look at Patamon, "How should we do this? I've never had love arrows before."  
  
"Maybe we should set up farther away in-case we mess up. How many arrows do you have?" Patamon said as he looked into TK carrying case.  
  
"About twenty. Here, let's climb into this tree," TK tossed the bow and arrows up and then started to climb. Patamon flew up off TK's head and settled on a branch. He turn to the clearing and saw the others. They were siting around a small fire and laughing and joking.  
  
TK pulled himself up the tree and grabbed an arrow and bow. He set the arrow in and awkwardly aimed it. "How does this work? Do I just imagine her liking me and fire?" He looked directly at the beautiful young girl smiling at Matt's joke while Gatomon sat on her lap and cat napped.  
  
"Maybe. Let's see what happens."  
  
TK pulled the string taunt and aimed at Kari. He fired, and the arrow seem to lose most of it's visibility. It was nearly transparent when Joe reached his arm out to pick up some food. The arrow went right into his arm and disappear.  
  
"No! Aah!" TK and Patamon yelled.  
  
"Maybe I should have practiced..."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe felt very warm suddenly and he glanced up at the laughing he heard. It was so beautiful in it's soft sweet tones. He saw an angel sitting acrosed from him. Her hair was long and seemed to glow. Her dress was a star in a world dark by plainness. She was Mimi.  
  
"Mimi..." Joe whispered softly.  
  
"Yes Joe?" Mimi asked when she saw Joe staring at her with his eyes shining.  
  
"Umm... oh," Joe stammer as Mimi spoke to him, "nothing."  
  
"Okay!" Mimi beamed at Joe. Joe suddenly got up.  
  
"Excuse me. I've got to.. umm. bye," Joe quickly got up and went into the forest. He slumped down behind a tree and nearly threw up, "Her smile... it was ten time more beautiful than a sun set on a tropical island."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK sat and watched Joe exit after talking to Mimi, "What happened?"  
  
"Maybe Joe got sick from the arrow."  
  
"Oh, I hope he's okay. I know! I forgot that the arrow makes you fall in love with the first person you see. Joe saw Mimi and now he loves her! It worked," TK picked up his digimon and hugged him, "Now all I have to do is hit Kari with an arrow and have her see me first! Let's go!" TK suddenly leaped out of the tree with his bow and arrows.  
  
Patamon quickly leaped up and followed, "I'm still not sure what's going on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari glanced at the retreating Joe, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. We were just talking," Mimi said.  
  
"That's scary enough to make any one run," Tai burst into laughter at his own joke.  
  
"Tai! You can be so mean," Sora got up and went after Joe, "I'll go see if he's okay." Gomamon and Biyomon followed after Sora.  
  
Tai rubbed his head and sighed, "Girls can be so moody."  
  
Matt glared at Tai, "Tai, stop being a jerk! Hey TK" Matt called out to his little brother as he entered the clearing, "You have fun star gazing?"  
  
TK glanced at Matt, "What? Oh yeah. I guess. Hey Kari, I want to show you something." TK look at the other young kid and smiled.  
  
Kari beamed one of her warm-your-heart-smiles and got up, "Sure! Come on Gatomon." The two children and their digimon ran off into the woods.  
  
Matt got up, "I better follow up behind them, make sure they stay safe."  
  
Izzy looked up from his computer, "That would be our best bet."  
  
Mimi sighed, "Everyone seems to be acting odd today."  
  
Izzy gave her a quizzical glance, "I'm not acting odd."  
  
"You always act odd," Tai said.  
  
Mimi glared at Tai, "You're already in enough trouble," she suddenly fluttered at Izzy, "I just ment that some people seem a bit off. Not everyone."  
  
Izzy and Tai sweatdropped as Mimi laughed, "Oh calm down you too."  
  
Tai leaned into Izzy's ear, "She's lost it."  
  
"I agree," Izzy replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK lead the way with Patamon flying above, "Just a little further."  
  
"So what is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"A surprise."  
  
"Will I like it?"  
  
"You'll love it," TK said as he smiled back at her.  
  
They stopped in a spot where TK had left his bow and arrow. TK turned her around and told her to close her eyes.  
  
"You too, Gatomon," TK told the cat.  
  
"Okay...." she said reluctantly.  
  
TK pulled the string and aimed it at Kari. He fired it off as a familiar voice called out from behind him.  
  
"TK? TK where are you?" Matt cried out.  
  
The arrow flew and disappeared into Kari. Kari opened her eyes as she heard Matt call out TK's name. She stared at the older boy with love in her heart.  
  
"Matt..." she whispered.  
  
TK heard Kari and suddenly burst into tears, "No...."  
  
Matt became very concerned for his little brother, "What is it TK?"  
  
TK turned violently and with hot tears punched Matt in the stomach, "You've ruined everything!"  
  
Matt hit the ground and gripped his stomach, "wha...."  
  
TK stormed off with Patamon following. Kari rushed to help Matt up. Gabumon stared at the retreating TK, "What happened?"  
  
Matt simple stared in surprise, "TK..." he whispered.  
  
Kari clung to Matt's side, "Are you okay Matt? Did TK hurt you? I'll go beat him up if you want me to."  
  
Matt suddenly looked down at Kari with more surprise. Kari never talked like that, "Umm.. no thanks. Let's get back to camp." The two walked off, Kari clinging to his leg.  
  
  
(WARNING!!! I'm reading a Kenji fic, drinking caffeine, talking to 7 of 11, AND writing this fic. So it'll get weird in a little bit)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai looked up to see TK storming into the clearing, "Where's Matt and Kari?"  
  
TK glared at Tai, "Probably making out behind some tree." He stormed off into the woods with Patamon riding on his head.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!??" Tai screamed and Agumon had to grab him to keep him from leaping into the fire.  
  
"Calm down Tai."  
  
"MY SISTER! HE'S SEDUCING MY LITTLE SISTER!!!" Tai yelled at Agumon.  
  
Izzy tried to reason with him, "I'm sure TK exaggerated. You know how little kids are."  
  
Just then Matt came in with Kari in his arms, "This was the only way to get her here without her squeezing.."  
  
Tai didn't let Matt finish that with a flying punch, "YOU PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
Matt tried to block Tai's blows, "I was going to say leg! Stop hitting me, What did I do?!"  
  
(Started back up, no more extra psychotics, just the already in place ones)  
  
Kari screamed as Izzy rushed up and tried to stop the fight. Matt got a leg to connect into Tai's stomach, but Tai rammed his fingers into Matt's eyes.  
  
"STOP THAT!!!" Kari was torn between the one she loved and her brother.  
  
"AAAHH!" Matt screamed again as he tried to delodge Tai from him.  
  
Izzy grabbed a tree branch and slammed it over Tai's head. Tai suddenly dropped and Matt got up, clutching his eyes.  
  
Mimi rushed over to Matt, "Oh Matt! Are you okay? Let me see your eyes," Mimi removed Matt's hand from his eyes. Matt turned to the knocked out Tai and Mimi used all her strength to restrain him.  
  
"He tried to kill me!" Matt protested.  
  
"So you're going to kill him?" Mimi demanded as she let go of him.  
  
Matt turned to face Mimi and saw her staring at him dreamily. He could barely hear her whisper, "Matt..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK glared bitterly at his older brother from the cover of the trees, "Steal my girl friend.... now deal with two of them!"  
  
Patamon glanced quizzically at TK and then the arrows. He silently pick up one and stalked off into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Joe! Oh, there you are!" Gomamon raced up to his friend and patted him on the back, "You worried me!"  
  
Joe glanced up at his digimon then saw a girl come up behind him, "Mimi?"  
  
"No. It's just me," Sora said, a little disappointed.  
  
"Mimi? I get it! Joe's got the hots for Mimi," Gomamon broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What? No!" Joe stammered as he looked from Gomamon to Sora.  
  
"What does that mean? Is he sick?" Biyomon questioned Gomamon when she landed.  
  
"No. I saw it on Joe's TV. It means he really really likes Mimi," Gomamon said.  
  
"That's not good. Sora likes Joe," Biyomon told Gomamon.  
  
"Biyo! You weren't supposed to tell anyone! Ummm.. oh!" Sora flushed red as Joe stared at her.  
  
"You.. like me?" He questioned.  
  
"Sorta... yeah. A little. Maybe a lot," Sora squirmed at Joe's shocked gaze.  
  
Patamon listened closely to all this and chose his moment to strike. He air bombed Joe with his arrow.  
  
For the second time that day Joe felt a warm feeling come over him as he gazed at a girl. All he saw was the rough yet beautiful tom boy looks and the wonderful helmet and smile, "Sora.... I love you too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Oh Joe!" Sora dropped and hugged Joe who returned the hug with equal passion.  
  
"Huh? I thought.." Gomamon began.  
  
"He liked Mimi." Biyomon finished. They both sweatdropped as Sora and Joe embraced in a kiss, "Let go."  
  
"Up here guys!" Patamon called from his perch.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let me help you Matt!"  
  
"No me, she'll ruin it."  
  
"Uhh.. Izzy, a little help," Matt pleaded from between Mimi and Kari, both who were trying to help bandage him up.  
  
"Sorry. Agumon, put pressure there," Izzy instructed Agumon as he helped Tai.  
  
"oooo my head, Izzy, what did you hit me with? A Train?" Tai asked as he started to come around.  
  
"Actually a branch, hold still," Izzy told Tai.  
  
Kari jumped up and bared Tai from Matt, "Keep away from my man, I won't let you touch him!"   
"You man?! Listen, Missy, he's mine," Mimi jumped up and glared down at Kari.  
  
"What's wrong with those two?" Sora asked as she entered the small clearing with Joe.  
  
"Mimi and Kari are fighting over Matt," Palmon told Sora. Suddenly Mimi raised her arm hit push Kari and Palmon grabbed her, "Gatomon, get Kari!"  
  
Gabumon moved quicker and restrained the young girl from hitting Mimi. They sparked with rage as the two stared at each other with anger.  
  
"I know what happened!" Patamon said as he, Biyomon, and Gomamon entered, "It was TK's..." Suddenly Patamon went quiet and looked at Gatomon quietly, "Gatomon...." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Agumon..." Biyomon whispered as she helped Agumon with the bandages.  
  
"Palmon..." Gomamon whispered as well.  
  
Izzy looked about in the surrounding foliage and thought he barely saw a flash of blue and some blonde hair, "TK?" Izzy jumped up and raced into the woods after the little boy. Chaos started as the boy left with Patamon leaping into Gatomon's arms while Gomamon raced to Palmon and knocked her over.  
  
"Oops!" Gomamon yelled.  
  
"Watch it!" Palmon yelled.  
  
"I'll get you now!" Mimi yelled as she broke free and started to strangle Kari.  
  
"Leave my sister alone, Princess Pink" Tai leaped at Mimi and threw her to the ground.  
  
Sora tried to stop Tai and Joe tried to help Matt get out of the way.  
  
"Witch!" Tai yelled as he tried to claw Mimi's eyes.  
  
"Take this!" Mimi kneed Tai in a rather uncomfortable place and he fell to the ground.  
  
Kari started to help Matt and Joe escape when Mimi closelined her, "Keep your mitts of him!"  
  
Biyomon started hugging Agumon as Patamon kissed Gatomon. Palmon used her Poison Ivy attack to stop Gomamon from trying anything. Gabumon punched Patamon and helped Gatomon up, and Patamon boom bubbled him away from Gatomon.  
  
"Leave her alone, dog breath!"  
  
"You stupid flying hamster!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Gomamon."  
  
"But you are my flower."  
  
"I'll flower you!"  
  
"Agumon, do you love me?"  
  
"Umm... Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy had traveled deep into the forest with Tentomon. The two were searching high and low for any sign of TK.  
  
"Where could he be?" Tentomon wondered.  
  
"Maybe he got scared after everyone went insane," Izzy speculated.  
  
"I think I see him!" Tentomon raced off as Izzy called for him to slow down.  
  
Izzy found Tentomon on the ground staring off into space. Izzy quickly rushed to his friend and pulled out his computer. He type a little and started speaking to his friend.  
  
"I think it's a virus. Something very weird happened to you and it's changing your thought patterns. Tentomon? Tentomon?" Izzy questioned his friend.  
  
Tentomon mutters something under his breath and Izzy asked him to speak up.  
  
"I said your computer has never looked so lovely. Can I see it?" the bug asked his friend.  
  
Izzy got up and walked backwards, "It's okay Tentomon, we need to get you back to camp and I'll figure this all out. The virus is messing with your head," Izzy picked up the computer and held it behind him as Tentomon followed, head over heels in love with Izzy's computer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK glared at the idiots in the clearing. Gomamon was hugging Palmon who was trying to get her vines around his neck with Gabumon and Patamon battled each other. Biyomon and Agumon had wondered over to a corner and were hugging each other and kissing.  
  
"Those two found love, why can't I?' He glanced over and saw Joe and Sora held in each others arms. Matt sighed from exhaustion as Mimi and Kari glared from opposite sides of each other. "Hmmph! Babe magnetic. They'll live with each other because they like Matt more. These arrows haven't worked. I know! I'll hit her again and walk into the clearing."  
  
  
Kari sat by Matt and rested her head on his soft shoulder. He was so dreamy! He had the best blonde hair and smile ever! I wonder why I ever liked his silly little brother.  
  
TK sat him self up so he could see Kari and pulled out two arrows. He'd learned the arrows with red feather ends made people fall in love and the blue ones reversed it. He decided that if he missed her he'd hit her with the blue feathered arrow. TK pulled the string taunt and fired at Kari, again.  
  
The arrow flew, but had a bad effect. It almost hit it's mark, but went a little to Kari's right, just missing her head.  
  
Matt sighed and opened his eyes. He felt very happy and looked up to see someone entering the clearing. He whispered the person's name and smiled, "Izzy..."  
  
Two people heard this, both panicked.  
  
"Umm.. Matt?" Izzy said, rather afraid from the look in Matt's eye.  
  
"AAaahh! What did I do to my brother?!" TK fired wildly trying to hit Matt but hit Mimi instead with the blue arrow. TK looked in horror at his arrow bag, empty of blue arrows, "They're still in the box!"  
  
Matt stood up and Kari and Mimi bumped heads, "Hey! Watch it!" they cried.  
  
"Izzy, you look great," Matt said, smiling.  
  
Tai jumped up and raced over to Matt, "Snap out of it man! You've gone nuts like everyone else! And it's MUCH worse."  
  
"It's a virus. Tentomon has it too. So does everyone else but you, TK, and myself," Izzy explained.  
  
Palmon came racing up, "Not me! Gatomon is fine too. But she got knocked out as Gabumon and Patamon fault over her. It turned out both are in love with her!"  
  
Tai looked around and saw TK racing off into the woods, "look, there's TK, let's go!" Tai raced into the woods with a parade of people behind him.  
  
"I'm coming Tai!" Izzy and Palmon called out.  
  
"Izzy, wait up!" Matt said.  
  
"Matt!!!!!!" Kari cried out as she ran too.  
  
Mimi looked and watched. She knew she liked Matt, but it was different from before. Her head wasn't swimming and she felt perfectly fine. She jumped up and raced after everyone, "Wait for me!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK stopped by his box and quickly grabbed a blue feather. He pulled his bow and aimed it from where he came.  
  
Tai came racing up and made a dead stop. TK, little TK, had an arrow pointed at him.  
  
"Aah! I'm sorry I hit your brother! I'm sorry!" Tai suddenly fell forward as Izzy collided with him. Matt followed up with Kari in the back. TK aimed and fired. This time luck went with him and the arrow hit a rock and bounce and hit both Matt and Kari.  
  
Matt groaned and suddenly snapped back, "Aahh! I liked Izzy!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that past pretense. Now GET OFF ME!" Tai called from below.  
  
Kari stood up and blinked. She stared at Matt and then walked over to TK, "What happened?"  
  
Mimi came running up and helped Matt up. She smiled and hugged him, "You're okay!"  
  
Matt breathed and smiled at her. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Mimi."  
  
The two embraced and kissed.  
  
Izzy got up and he and Tai walked over to TK, "What has happened?"  
  
TK looked down and kicked the dirt, "Love arrows. They were a present."  
  
Tai glared down at him, "Well have you learned your lesson? Izzy, take them from him and let's go see how to help our other friends." the two walked off.  
  
TK asked Kari to follow him by waving and they walked until they came to a little lake. TK sat down and pulled off his shoes and socks. He placed his feet in the cool water. Kari sat down by him and did like wise.  
  
"So, why did you do it?" she asked him.  
  
TK sighed and look Kari in the eyes, "Because... because I like you. I tried to make you like me back but that was wrong."  
  
Kari smiled and got slightly closer to him, "Really? You like me?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Me too," she said as she lend her head on his shoulder and watched as the sun sent red and gold acrossed the water a sit set. TK sat and watched her for a while then he slowly moved his hand up and put his arm around her. The two children sat and watched the sun set. Together.  
  
  
Major 'aaaaawww' factor! And no, I will not make another one. What would I write? It wouldn't enhance the story, it can only ruin. Which is a problem for most stories.  
  
And to all people that got mad at me for my couples. If the story is ruin because of the couples in it, you need help. It shouldn't be that much of a factor. 


End file.
